This invention relates to circuit module and connector assemblies and, in particular, to assemblies that include circuit modules having insertion and extraction devices.
Electronic equipment often includes one or more circuit modules that contain electronic components. The circuit modules are mounted in a chassis assembly by card edge type connectors that plug into conjugally matched connectors mounted within the chassis assembly, usually on what is referred to as a mother board. The mother board facilitates the interconnection between the different circuit modules. When the direction of insertion of the circuit modules into the chassis assembly is also the direction in which the conjugal connector on the circuit module can engage with the conjugal connector on the mother board then enough force can be applied to the circuit module to insure a good electrical contract between the two conjugally matched connectors. However, there are special applications where the conjugally matched connectors are at right angles to the direction of insertion of the circuit module into a chassis assembly. These applications are especially useful in that maximum resistance to moisture, dirt and humidity may be afforded to a vertical mounting of a side board connection.